


I think I wanna marry you

by Fating



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 2019!Slaxl, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating
Summary: Maybe it was in that moment that Slash thought : “Shit ! I want to marry this man”.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.

“Thanks to everybody, you rock Austin!” Axl said with his beautiful smile.

Slash thought he was so lucky to love, and be loved, by that man. He was so damn lucky to have a second chance with him after all those years of fighting, of hating each other, and of pain; he believed that he broke his angel, and himself too in the process, but he was so glad to be able to see that wonderful smile again.

They perhaps be different from their past selves, they have changed their attitudes and their lifestyles, they have lost each other and almost died, but two things were still the same to this day : the fact that they are in love and the beauty of Axl’s smile.

Maybe it was in that moment that Slash thought : _“Shit ! I want to marry this man”_.

After Axl and he came back to the hotel, while he was cuddling with the love of his life, he couldn’t stop thinking about how bad he wanted that man to be his husband.

“You’re thinking really loud, babe. There’s something wrong?” the singer asked a bit concerned; he would always show his most true self when he was alone with Saul, but that took many years.

“Nah, I’m thinking about happy things” the guitarist replied, smiling.

“So what exactly about me?” he said, with a smirk.

“Well I was thinking about my cats, actually.”

“You fucker ! No sucking dick for you, today !” the redhead replied, playfully angry.

“Wow Rose, very mature of you! How old are we, fifteen?”

“Hey ! I’m at least sixteen!”

Slash loved how it didn’t matter their age, they would always behave like children, sometimes.

“God Axl, I love you so much. I’m so glad that we found each other again” the younger man said, his eyes full of love.

“Is there something wrong? You seem like someone in a shitty drama movie, when they’re dying but they didn’t want to tell their partner” Axl said raising an eyebrow.

“Damn babe, I just told that I love you!”

“ I love you too Slasher, but we usually are not this sappy! So now let’s cuddle, idiot.”

Slash put his arms around Axl while the older man nuzzled into his neck.

“Thanks for coming back” Axl whispered into his ear.

Yep- Saul thought- I want to marry this man as soon as possible!

– -

Planning a proposal was easy, right? He had already been married twice, so no big deal? _Wrong !_ So what would you do in this situation? Ask help to your best friend who has been successfully married for twenty years.

“Duff, man, I need your help” Slash whispered, one day in the backstage.

“Did you do something illegal?” the blond bassist replied.

“No, dickhead! I want to propose to Axl but I don’t know how, with the tour and anything.”

“ Well, even tho he doesn’t want to admit, he enjoys romantic stuff, deep down, so you could propose in style, once the tour is over.”

“But it’ll be in three months! It’s too much man, I want to marry him now!” Saul protested.

“What are you, a baby? It’s not like you can propose on stage, in the middle of a show! He would kill you!“ Duff replied.

Slash eyes immediately lighted up, Duff looked at him with a serious expression.

"Saul promise me you won’t do that.”

“Pinky promise.” he said with a smirk. _He was totally going to do that_.

Eventually Duff had to give up on changing Slash’s mind and the two of them started to choose the best city to do it.

“ I think San Francisco will be okay. Do you already know what will you do?”

Slash looked at his best friend shrugging his shoulders.

“Did you know that it’s in a moth, right?”

“Well, I thought about giving the speech after the last song of the show, and kneeling but there’s something missing !” Slash said, then his face lightened up.

“I’m scared, you always do that face when you’ve got a totally dangerous idea” the bassist said, a bit concerned.

“Nah, trust me this time. I just need to learn to play a song on the piano.”

The San Francisco show came way faster than Saul expected; maybe for the first time in his life, he felt anxious : all the other members, beside Axl of course, knew about the proposal and helped him to set everything up. He learned to play their song on the piano and recorded it, so that it could be played in the background, while he was doing the speech that he wrote.

It’s been an hell hiding it from Axl, because the redhead was one noise bastard sometimes.

“It’s better for you that you’re not cheating on me with Duff, or I’ll kill you!” he would joke anytime he’d find his lover and their best friend whispering quietly.

Now it was show time and Slash felt his heart beating so hard, that he thought he would died. It was so unusual for him to be scared and worried about something. What if Axl said no? What if he gets angry and they argue? What if…

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t catch Axl thanking the fans. Melissa passed at him a microphone and as soon as the singer finished speaking, he give a nod to the sound guys.

The first notes of November Rain blasted in the area.

“I’m sorry to take your time guys, but I have something to say. I’ve known this person for many years but I’ve never stopped to love him, like the first day we met. Losing him for all that time, was one of the most painful thing that I’ve ever experienced. I thought that my heart would break and never be the same again, but I’ve got him now again.” he said smiling and Axl looked utterly confused.

“W. Axl Rose, you’re one of the strongest, sweetest, deepest and most intelligent person that I know, and I wish to wake up every day next to you, to see your wonderful smile. You always said that I saved you, but in reality you saved me.”Slash stopped, as some tears threatened to fall, while he kneeled and grabbed the ring. The singer looked at him shocked, then he started to cry.

“So Axl- motherfucking- Rose would you marry me, and spend all the night hearing me snoring?” the guitarist said with a laugh, while his eyes were tearing up.

The crowd started to chant : “Yes Yes Yes” while Axl energetically nodded and then crushed his lips on Slash’s one.

“Just to show how much I love you, I even learned to play November Rain on the piano !” he said into the mic, grinning and all the audience laughed.

As soon as they went backstage, Axl first punched playfully Slash’s shoulder and then hugged him tightly.

“ I should kill you, but I love you too much to care.” he said with a gorgeous smile, his gorgeous smile.

“November Rain, uh? That’s your song?” Duff said while congratulating with them.

“Yeah, that fucker wrote that song thinking about me but then he married her in the video!”

“For the love of God, that was long time ago, can’t you just let go?” the singer said exasperated.

“God, you two already argue like a old married couple” the bassist said and the other two burst into laughter.

After everybody finished to congratulating with them, Axl grabbed Slash’s hand.

“ I think it’s time we go back to the hotel, Mr.Rose” the singer said kissing him on the cheek.

“I think you’re right, Mr.Hudson” the guitarist replied, giving him a peck on the forehead.

 _Damn_ \- Slash thought- _I can’t wait for the wedding to come._


End file.
